1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for managing a schedule as a supplementary function of a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly to a method for managing a periodically repeated schedule.
2. Description of the Related Art
As mobile communication terminals become popularized, a variety of supplementary functions as well as primary functions such as telephone communications or data communications are improved and added to the mobile communication terminal. A schedule management function as one of the supplementary functions acts to manage a user's schedule such as appointments, birthdays, etc. Conventionally, in the schedule management function, the mobile communication terminal registers schedule and alarm time information in response to a user's input, generates an alarm at an alarm time and displays the registered schedule information.
However, the mobile communication terminal based on a conventional schedule management function deletes or cancels the registered schedule or alarm time information to be provided to a user once the schedule or the alarm time has passed. Accordingly, there is a problem that the user should annually register an anniversary such as a birthday, a memorial day, etc. to be repeated every year in the mobile communication terminal. Further, where the user needs to make contact with another party according to the schedule, there is a disadvantage in that the user must search for telephone numbers of the other party after confirming the schedule and then must establish communication with the other party or transmit a short message through the mobile communication terminal.